Time to Grow Up
by Dutchman
Summary: After the end of Season 4, Kim and Ron ponder life after Disney. ONESHOT


Nope, don't own Kim and Ron. Unfortunately, Disney does. That's why they are now out of work. But they have big plans.

**Time to Grow Up**

With school over and the last show of Season 4 in the can, a quiet Saturday morning found our favorite heroes relaxing in the old tree house. Kim was sitting on the couch while Ron lounged on the old chair in the corner, playing games on his kimmunicator.

"Are you listening to me, Ron??."

"Quote: Ron, this Disney thing has me really ticked. After all we've done for them and the world, they drop us without even a thank you. End quote. Don't know about you Kimilla, but it doesn't bother me not to have that TV crew following us around anymore. Seems like every time I made a fool of myself, they were right there getting it all on tape. Although I will admit I'm gonna miss ol' Claude stopping by every month. We might have to go back to coupon dates."

"That is so not funny Ron. Can't you see this really bothers me? We let them follow us around for four years, make a ton of money off us, and then they just dump us. What we make on our jobs doesn't come close to how much we need for the stuff Wade to builds, and the web site, and my Club Banana credit card…" Kim sighed as Ron interrupted.

"Whoa, there's still the residuals, and if we need it I can probably get my dad to turn loose of some of the naco money. Nickel a naco adds up, you know," Ron replied. "Besides, Disney wants the middle school – high school thing. Next year we'll be in college. You once told me sometimes growing up means growing apart. We've outgrown them."

"You're right. I guess we're just lucky they gave us a contract last year."

"There is a bright side. I can use all those clips of me losing my pants as a portfolio and maybe work as an underwear model." Kim shook her head. "Or we could go pro. You know, charge all those secret labs and government agencies with sloppy security to get their stuff back. That would pay the bills and we could still help regular people for free. I still have that theme song.."

"Sorry, but no BF of mine will be showing off in his underwear. Going pro? I don't think so. I wish you would forget that stupid theme song," Kim responded.

Ron looked around for some ketchup for his filet of sole. Finding none, he decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Mind you, I'm not one to complain," Ron continued as Kim made her 'yeah right' face, "but those Disney contracts are pretty restrictive. You ever read yours?"

"No. My dad took it to a lawyer and said it was fine. He had to sign it anyway. Remember we were only 14 at the time," She replied. "Why? What's in it?"

"Haven't you noticed that every time we get a little alone time something always interrupts? We get away from the TV crew, get comfortable and then Wade calls or somebody unexpected shows up. Just watch Agony County or Dillon's Brook. Nothing like that ever happens to those couples. Seems to me there should be a lot more romance going on around here."

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?" A thoughtful look crossed Kim's face. "Does seem strange now that you mention it. I just thought we were just taking things slow."

"Read the contract, KP. It's very specific in ummmm certain areas," Ron said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Just between us, you broke the rules when you had that moodulator on your neck. Not that I'm complaining."

"Not my fault, mind control," a slightly tweaked Kim responded. "Besides there were fireworks. Just what is in the contract anyway?"

"It reads like something out of the 1950s. The apartment we talked about for next year? No way. Can't even live the same co-ed dorm. Holding hands is fine. It says we can do this," Ron said, leaning over and kissing her, "but only for 30 seconds or less and only once for each 10 pecks on the cheek. This is out, if they catch us," he said before he kissed her again and his tongue began exploring.

"Good thing they don't know what went on when we switched brains," Kim mumbled to herself.

Ron winced as he heard her. 'Good thing KP doesn't know either,' he thought to himself.

"And there's more. If we want to keep working with Disney we certainly can't let this happen," Ron continued as his fingers began to wander into previously uncharted territory.

"Ronnie, we shouldn't," Kim blushed and giggled. "No wonder my dad said it was fine." Ron's fingers continued to wander. "Oooooh how did you know about that spot?" Kim purred.

"Some secrets are best kept secret, KP"

"You know, Ronnie, the contract ended a few weeks back …."

Sometime later, two very relaxed teen heroes were cuddling in the tree house, discussing what had just happened and their future. "Way too modest, Ron. That went past badical and far beyond bon-diggity. You sure Disney wouldn't let us do that?" Kim asked. Ron shook his head, then Kim said. "Then I guess it's time to grow up. Disney is so over. Maybe we can make a deal with another network after we start college. And don't forget the crew writing about us on Whatever happens we will be around for a long time."

"I sorta had something in mind. A late evening show on an open minded network for the folks who already watch us after midnight. Our birthdays are coming up and, well, since we'll both be 18, maybe …" Ron briefly outlined his idea, which started Kim blushing and giggling again.

"Doesn't fit our image, but it could be fun. Ronnie you're a bad boy. A bad, bad boy." She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, my. Already?"

"Heh, must be a mystical monkey power thing." Ron replied, blushing a little."

"Well then, bring it, Monkey Boy," Kim responded in a silky voice.


End file.
